Switching Disasters
by TayTayFun13
Summary: Twilight is practicing her spells as usual, but when Pinkie interferes with the orb of magic, something goes wrong.


(A/N: Just to clarify, I'm addressing the ponies (and dragon) as their bodies, not as the actual ponies. So when they do switch, Pinkie Pie=Twilight Sparkle and vice versa for Twilight, Spike= Applebloom and vice versa, Rainbow Dash= Fluttershy and vice versa, and Applejack= Rarity. Anyways, enjoy the story and I hope it isn't too confusing bronies and pegasisters.)

It was a rainy day in Ponyville, everypony was indoors, except for the little fillies, playing in the mud and Fluttershy, tending to her animals and making sure they all got to a dry haven before she fled for shelter herself. Twilight Sparkle was standing in front of her magic book, as usual, and practicing spells. Since she had become an alicorn, she was studying harder and more complicated spells. With the rain echoing in the house, it was really hard to concentrate on her spell she was working on. Spike had been sleeping most of the day, the only exception he would be awake was to eat, and he had figured out the "delicious" recipe to Pinkie and Applejack's Disaster Cupcakes, so stuffing his face was a treat to him. Spike was also snoring, making it even more distracting. Twilight's eye started twitching and her pink glow from her horn came to a hault.

"Ugh, I can't focus!" Twilight yelled in fury and frustration. She decided she would eat and at least wait until the rain lightened up. Where were all the pegasi? Had they forgotten about this bad weather? She stared out the window to remember that Applejack's family farm needed the rain for their apple harvest. Twilight got a little less frustrated as she realized the rain was for the greater good. She grazed on her food until the noise of the rain seemed to be blocked out. Twilight went back to her books after she nudged Spike awake and suggested that he should go in another room. Twilight finally gained her focus and started working at a rapid pace. The spell she was working on was difficult and she was afraid about the consequences of tampering with it. Once she worked on it for a while, she reached an absolution and felt as if she dominated the spell. Now was the challenge of how long you could hold it. The magenta orb around her horn grew larger and larger.

"Hey Twilight!" Pinkie squealed as bounced into Twilight's orb of magic.

"Pinkie, no!" Twilight screamed as the orb created a big white beam of light that shot through Ponyville and spread. The light contracted and left the town unharmed. Twilight and Pinkie rubbed their heads. Pinkie was in a scramble to her hooves.

"Pinkie! What were you-" she stopped herself by clamping her hooves against her mouth. Twilight's eyes got wide.

"Uh, Twilight. Did, uh, did we switch bodies?" Twilight exclaimed.

"Pinkie! What the hay happened? You tampered with the spell!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to! You should have had a sign like 'DO NOT DISTURB' like anypony would have had if they were performing magic!" Twilight yelled.

"What happened to knocking?" Pinkie yelled.

"I'm sorry! Whatever happened to warnings?" Twilight argued.

"I would have given you a warning if you would have just knocked!" Pinkie fought back.

"Guys! Guys! TWILIGHT AND PINKIE!" Spike shouted over the argument. "You guys shouldn't be fighting, and how did I even get here?" Spike circled the room with a puzzled face.

"Spike, you were here the whole time," Pinkie clarified.

"Sp-Sp-Sp-SPIKE?!" Spike cried.

"You're not Spike, are you?" Twilight asked.

"No, no, I'm Apple Bloom." Spike looked down and squealed.

"The spell malfunction works on dragons too? Pinkie!" Pinkie screamed at Twilight.

"I'm sorry Twilight, I didn't mean to." Twilight lowered her head in sorrow. "Oh no!" Twilight screamed.

"What's wrong, Pinkie?" Pinkie said with a worried expression.

"The inspector from Cloudsdale is coming to inspect Sugar Cube Corner in an hour, and I need to bake cupcakes for him."

"Then why don't you, Pinkie Pie?" Spike asked.

"BECAUSE, the inspector knows who I am and I was going to plan a party and decorate Sugar Cube Corner, so I came here to ask Twilight for help and the spell happened and I ended up here explaining to you that the inspector knows me and-" Twilight was interrupted with a wave of Pinkie's hoof.

"We can all figure this out, Pinkie, you just need to perform the spell again and we'll be good to go." Pinkie said with a smile.

"Okay now, Pinkie. Pinkie? PINKIE!" Pinkie shouted. Twilight was throwing things everywhere.

"I'm sorry Twilight, I've never used magic before." Twilight grimaced as she threw all the books off the shelves. Pinkie smacked her forehead with her hoof.

"So Twilight, where did you set that spell?" Just as the words escaped Twilight's mouth, Fluttershy stormed in.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF CELESTIA HAPPENED? TWILIGHT!" Fluttershy screamed.

"Now Rainbow," Rainbow Dash said shakily, following the normally sweet pegasus, "it isn't a really big deal, just calm down."

"I AM CALM, FLUTTERSHY! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT? Twilight, please explained what happened?" Rainbow Dash cowered in a corner while Fluttershy trotted over to Twilight.

"Over here, Dash." Pinkie raised her hoof and waved.

"No, Pinkie, I need to talk to Twilight- oh wait." She looked at Twilight. Twilight started bouncing around, just like Pinkie would do. Fluttershy trotted over to Pinkie and took a deep breath. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO YOU COULD HAVE TRADED ME WITH SOMEONE ELSE LIKE A WONDERBOLT OR AT LEAST SOMEONE TWENTY PERCENT COOLER THAN I AM! I MEAN COME ON TWILIGHT, WHY DID THIS GO WRONG?"

"Well it is a long story, Rainbow. Pinkie came in when I was practicing a spell and ran right into my orb, which sent it across Ponyville apparently. Why does Pinkie always ignore 'DO NOT DISTURB' signs?" Pinkie explained.

"Tell me about it." Fluttershy sighed. The ponies gathered in a circle and analyzed who was who.

"Okay, so we all seemed to be near each other when it happened so, um, Spike?" Pinkie asked. "Why did you switch with Applebloom?" Just as she said that, the Cutie Mark Crusaders trotted out.

"I wanted to help them get their cutie marks, and it didn't turn out WELL?! How am I? What!?" Applebloom exclaimed. This wasn't good.

"Sweetie Belle? Scootaloo? Did you two switch?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes." They both sighed. Applejack and Rarity stormed through the door.

"Eh hem, could you explain this?!" Applejack scoffed.

"We aren't ourselves!" Rarity complained.

"Okay, Pinkie! I need you to focus. Make a beam of light come out of your horn, and make it grow. EVERYONE OUT OF THE ROOM!" All the ponies and Spike ran out of the room. Once Twilight saw the opportunity, she took it. She ran into the orb of light and a big crashing sound followed.

Everypony woke up in their beds, it ended up all being a dream of everyones. They all met for cupcakes that day and never spoke of it. It may have been a dream, but interfering with a spell can cause some amnesia and some switching disasters.


End file.
